AIR Unbroken
by Spelbound
Summary: *Based off the Movie and Series* He had always known, somehow. Now He'll have another chance with her... YxM Warning: Some language


**Wow...I'm back. And much sooner than I expected! Eh heh...well, fot those of yuo who are awaiting my update in R&J:BCS...sorry. You'll have to wait...**

**I really should be writing either of my Black Cat stories...but i just finished the Anime and Movie AIR- in one day, mind you. Four hours of sleep is not good for you!-and saw that there was like...one fanfiction of Yukito and Misuzu. So, I ran out on a limb and wrote this. AIR is a _beautiful_ series which deserves more attention. The animation is wonderful, and the voice-acting is amazing. Plus, Vic does Yukito... It was funny, as I was watching a AMV- before I watched the series- I saw Yukito, and I thought: 'I bet Vic does him!' and he does. Heh heh...I'm good...Oh, but if you do not like sad stories...you shouldn;t watch AIR. It is...the most sad thing I have ever watched, encluding 'A Walk To Remember' and incredibly touching. I need to get the series now...**

Note: This story is a strange combination of the AIR TV series and Movie. For those who have seen both, and you should, before reading this, Yukito and Misuzu meet like they did in the series, and she gets sick like she does in the series. However, Yukito does not leave- for long, anyhow- and stays with her when her mom leaves and when she comes back. He finds her the day of the festival- though he does not mention it in this story- and carries her to the beach on that fateful day. Thier- being Yukito's and Misuzu's- relationship is like it was in the movie; more overly romantic.

And for those not so smart people who read fanfiction before finishing the series coughmecouch, Yukito is _not _an old man. He just has gray hair.

DISCLAIMER: Since Spelbound can hardly spell 'DISCLAIMER', she obviously doesn't own any part of AIR. If she did, well...the series would have been a bit more...happy and romatic. #

Song(s) you should listen to: 'Set me Free' by: Casting Crowns and 'Waiting for the World to Fall' by: Jars of Clay

* * *

'_The cost of love is not nearly as important as it's value'_

* * *

He had always been alone, Yukito reflected. Alone, and content that way. At least, until he had taken the fateful decision to get off the bus that day, at that stop. _Why?_ He pondered to himself, _What made me decide that town? It had been to small for a large crowd, to little in population for me to be able to earn enough money with my puppet_.

_And, of course_, he thought, _her_. That girl, one whom he would never forget. She had touched him deeply with her kind words, her gentle touch and her unbelievable faith in him. _Why me?_ He thought, rubbing his shaggy gray hair, _Because of that curse? Because that was what she was destined to do? To die because she loved me?_ He sighed, shoving the glass of sake away, disgusted with it and himself. _Why on earth would that girl love me? She was to kind and sweet…to beautiful for me to…to keep her. She did not belong in this world, one of pain and cruelty. She should be at peace, happy up in the sky with Kanna._

"Hey there," a husky female tone said, briefly catching his attention. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, able to see despite the chunk of hair that hung down over it. "Wanna drink?"

Yukito shook his head, sighing. "No." The woman frowned, her once pretty face scrunching in concentration. Suddenly, she burst out laughing.

"What? Did your girl leave you?" she crowed, slapping the bar. Yukito stiffened, his golden eyes sharpening to a glare.

More than you could ever know, he thought. He simply snorted.

"Was she pretty?" the woman giggled. Yukito looked at her again.

"Yes." he answered simply, ignoring the familiar stab he felt whenever he thought of her.

"Ahh." she said, waving a hand at the bartender. "What's she look like?" Yukito choked on his drink.

"Ex-excuse me?!" he yelped, eyeing the woman in a horrified manner.

She smiled crookedly at him. "I'll have sake, please!" she crowed to the tired looking bartender. "And you…?"

"I'm fine." he muttered, shaking his drink slightly. She frowned, sighing. Yukito watched the liquid fill the glass absently, his mind wandering.

"Ssoooo….?" The woman slurred, downing half the drink in one swig. "What'd she look like?"

Yukito sighed, feeling like there was no way to get this woman to leave him alone. "She…had long blonde hair and blue eyes." he snapped shortly, tightly closing his eyes in an effort to keep the lid locked tight on the memories. Pain wrenched at his heart.

"That's it?" She said, unbelieving. "There has to be more. You just described a doll. No, a child could to a better description!" she told him.

"I don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone." he said shortly, slamming his glass down on the counter.

"Geez! Men are so touchy!" she giggled, patting his shoulder. "It's alright! There's no need to get your knickers in a knot!" Yukito yanked his shoulder away, stumbling to his feet.

"I'm leaving." he snapped, striding by the intoxicated woman. She reached out and grabbed a handful of his coat, pulling him to a stop. "What?!" he hissed, giving the woman a glare.

"It'll help if you talk about it." she whispered. "I'm sorry about…that." Yukito bit back the lump that formed in his throat.

"A-alright…" he muttered, seating himself.

"Soo…?" she inquired. He nodded, looking at the rack full of drinks across the bar.

"She…I met her when I was traveling. By some…miracle or curse, you pick, I chose to get off at that stop. I was sleeping on the concrete wall by the beach…when I woke and saw her standing next to me, arms flung out, her long hair flying behind her. She looked at me, and gave me this huge smile. Then she jumped off the wall, ran over and bought me some juice. Then she invited me home for ramen and let me stay at her home, despite her mother…" Yukito chucked brokenly, remembering her eccentric mother, "and the rest was history. We…we fell in love. Then she got sick, and her mother left. I remember being so mad…but I stayed with her and helped her around. Then, one day, her mother came back and she announced that she had adopted her- since she was her aunt, not her real mother, who had died giving birth to her. She was so happy…but by then she was terminally ill. She could barely walk. I remember that day…I carried her down to beach- she was so light, it was like carrying a child- and she asked me to set her down at walk over to where her mom was…about four or five yards away. Then she stood up, and shakily walked over, telling us that she finally reached her goal and could she rest now? I realized what she was saying…her mother was in tears when she finally reached us…and she died in our arms." He finished, feeling tears slide out from under his tightly closed lids.

The woman watched him with shock and sadness written all over her features. "What…what was her name?" she asked softly, but her face almost had a smile on it. Yukito glared at her, his lip curling slightly.

"How in seven hells is this funny?!" he snarled, slamming his hand on the wood. The woman looked up at him, her face soft.

"I'm not smiling at your story…I was just thinking about…something…" she said mysteriously. Yukito frowned at her, wary. Suddenly, a face flashed through his drink-hazed mind.

"You…you look kinda' familiar…" He said softly. The woman smiled up at him, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Ya' don't say?" she asked, her voice light. Yukito studied her for a moment before looking away.

"You look like…never mind." he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Sooo…her name!" the woman asked, suddenly a lot more intoxicated.

"Misuzu." he said shortly. The woman suddenly bit back a laugh.

"What is so funny?!" he snarled. She smiled up at him.

"Oh, I know someone by the name of Misuzu! Such a nice girl! But, poor thing, she's so ill…" she tisked softly. "And in a coma, unable to wake up, for some reason. I think that's she's waiting." The woman told him, her violet eyes holding a secret.

"Waiting?" he echoed softly.

"Yep." The woman smiled at him. "Well, I better get going." she said, standing up and stretching. "Oh, by the way," she turned to him, "She's waiting for you." and with that, she spun around and strode out of the bar with the practiced ease of one used to drinking.

Yukito watched her go, shock on his face. "Me…? What on earth…?" he whispered, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Weird woman…" He sighed, turning back to the bar and gesturing the bartender over. "I'll have another sake." The man nodded and poured it, walking away.

Yukito sipped his drink, pondering. What a strange woman. She almost looked like… he suddenly spat out the drink, his eyes wide.

"Hey! I've gotta' clean that!" the bartender yelped, but Yukito ignored him, gasping for breath.

"There….there's no way. No possible way…" he snapped, smacking himself on the head. "That…that wasn't Haruko. It's just my mind…" He shook his head, closing his eyes. Suddenly, a loud shout caused him to look up. The woman stood in the doorway, her hand on her hips, glaring at him.

"Well?" she snapped at the shocked looking Yukito, "Are you coming?" He blinked at her, ignoring the wolf-whistles and cat-calls he received from the other men.

"…huh?" was his intelligent reply. Haruko groaned, marching up to him and smacking him upside the head, causing the started Yukito to fall out of the booth. "What was that for?!"

"Come on, you idiot!" she snapped, reaching down and grabbing the front of his shirt. Yukito yelped as he felt himself being dragged across the floor.

"L-let me go!"

"No!" Haruko snapped, resolution on her face. "Don't you want to see her! She's alive! Hello!" Yukito blinked up at her.

"I…I…" he whispered, looking down.

"You don't know?!" Haruko snarled, smashing him on the head with her purse. "Did you or did you not love my daughter, you ass?!"

"Of course I loved her!" he snapped back, rubbing his abused head.

"Then why are you going: 'I…I…'," she snapped, in a poor imitation of Yukito, "You shouldn't even have to think about it!" Yukito swallowed, and closed his ocher eyes.

"You're right…" he looked up at her, suddenly determined, "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Yukito leapt to his feet, jogging out of the bar with a shocked Haruko in tow, ignoring the cheering coming from the bar. People had, apparently, decided to make his love-life a drama. He wouldn't really find it surprising to see this scene on TV one day.

"Alright!" Haruko yelled, joy on her face. Yukito paused once outside the bar, looking around for Haruko's motorcycle. Not seeing it, he looked at the woman.

"Uhh…?"

"I took a cab!" she chirped happily.

"Oh." was his reply. Well, that would explain a lot… "Well, let's flag one down, then." He stuck his thumb out, hoping to catch one on this busy street. And he held out his hand for a while. "Dammit!" he swore, "What is it with all these people?!" Then, one pulled up to them.

"Let's go!" Haruko said, striding over and sliding in. Yukito nodded sharply, sitting next to her and slamming the door behind him.

"Where to?" the taxi-driver asked them. Yukito leaned over, looking out as Haruko spoke to the driver, telling him directions. "Alrightly then!" he said, putting the cab into drive and pulling away.

The entire ride to the hospital, Yukito and Haruko spoke.

"So, how did you find me?" Yukito asked, curious.

"Oh, a woman has her ways!" she laughed in her 'oh-ho-ho-ho' manner, pulling a bottle of sake out of her bag. Yukito sweat-dropped.

"Um, miss? There is no drinking in-" the cabbie stared, but Haruko cut him off.

"Oh, let it go, grumpy." she waved him off, taking a large gulp. Yukito rolled his eyes. The cabbie began to sweat a little, obviously worried for the woman's health. "Anyway," she said, pulling the bottle away from her lips, "you must have another question…"

"Yeah," he said, folding his hands below his chin, "How…how is she alive?"

"It was strange," Haruko began, sobering up, "After you left, I took her body to be…made into ashes and the man who took her looked at me and was all: 'This girl isn't dead.'. Of course, I thought he was joking so I laughed, then told him that he wasn't being funny. 'No,' he told me, 'she has a pulse. It's there, just faint.' and I reached forward to touch her.

"It was the strangest thing, Yukito," she said, looking at him seriously, " I was…transported to this place. I was…in the sky, I guess. And then I was faced with this woman who had long bluish hair and…huge white wings. She smiled at me and told me: 'Thank you for mothering her so well. I am sorry for making her life so hard. She did not deserve it. And tell the boy, Yukito, thank you as well. Thank you for loving a part of me. Because of his efforts, I was released from the curse, and so I shall release her as well. She shall not die. Please, find him. He will be the one to wake her.'." She sighed, nursing the bottle. "And then I came back to my body, took her back and brought her to a hospital where she is in critical condition."

"How long…?" Yukito asked.

"About a month…" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you, Yukito. From both me and…that woman."

"That was…Kanna," he told her, "The winged woman from the feudal era. Because she died, a curse was placed on all of her reincarnations. When they…fall in love, both them and their lover is destined to die early."

"Really?" Haruko whispered, shocked.

"Yes. I am the reincarnation of her lover, Ryuuga." he finished. Haruko's mouth fell open, and flames suddenly appeared in her eyes.

"And you're not my beloved daughter's lover…right?" she asked him sweetly. Too sweetly.

Yukito began to sweat as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. "Uh…of course not!" he yelped, scrabbling for the door handle. He yanked it over and flung his belt off, leaping out of the car. Haruko threw the money at the startled drover and dove after Yukito, yelling profanities as she went.

"What was the fucking 'uhh…' for!? You liar! You defiled me daughter!" she shouted, chasing the horrified Yukito around the parking lot.

"W-wait! I never touched her!" he yelped. "aren't we supposed to go to her?!" Haruko slammed to halt, realization dawning on her face.

"Oh yeahhhh…." she said, spinning around and walking toward the entry doors. "What're you waiting for, slowpoke! Let's go!" Yukito sighed, sweat dropping, before he followed her inside.

The hospital smell clean- way to clean, in his opinion- and sterile, the walls painted an off white. He stood behind Haruko as she spoke to the receptionist about seeing Misuzu, fighting off the fear and nervousness. What if she hates me for leaving? What if she doesn't remember me…? he shook his head, Idiot! I should be ecstatic that she's even alive! he snarled inwardly. Haruko grabbed his sleeve and pulled him through one of the door, following a nurse through the hallway.

"Not having second thoughts, are you?" she asked him quietly. He gulped.

"No…I'm just…scared." he whispered, pulling his arm out of her grip and running a hand through his hair.

"You? Scared?" she asked disbelievingly. He nodded, striding along next to.

"Yes. What if…she doesn't wake up. And, to be honest, I feeling like this is a dream. This is real, right?" He inquired, looking sharply at Haruko. She gave him a glare.

"If this is a dream…" she snarled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DREAMING ABOUT ME?!" He winced, but they pulled to a halt before he could retort.

"We are here." said the nurse, pulling open the door and walking in. Haruko strode eagerly in behind her, while Yukito hung back, eyeing the door.

If this is a dream, he thought, Please do not let it turn into a nightmare. Let it be happy. And he strode in.

The room was white, matching the halls. However, a large splash of color erupted near the bed, bunches upon bunches of colorful flowers littering about. He gasped in a breath, slowly walking over and taking in the sleeping girl. All was silent to him except the constant 'beep….beep' of the monitor and…her. His eyes went wide as he took her bedraggled appearance. Her, once long, blonde hair hung about her face and shoulders, whizzing off in every direction, her eyes closed and peaceful looking. She looked so tiny in that bed, covered with the linen gown and sheets.

"Misuzu…" he whispered, collapsing into the chair next to her bed. He stared at her in disbelief. Gently, cautiously, he took her hand, which was so tiny in his own. The door suddenly opened again, and he glanced up to see her father standing in the doorway, panting.

"Any change?" he asked, Haruko who glared slightly at him.

"We only got here a second ago." she snapped irritably, gesturing at Yukito. Her father looked at him.

"Oh…you." he said, albeit snidely. Yukito bit back a growl. "Why him? I mean…what makes you think that he will be able to save her?"

"He did before." Haruko snapped, standing, "And she loves him. If he cannot, no one will be able to."

He sighed in defeat, collapsing in one of the chairs. He eyed Yukito, who pointedly ignored him, clutching Misuzu's hand. "I'm sorry." he told the younger man, "I didn't mean it like that. I've just…had a hard day."

"So what?! I-" Yukito snarled but was but off by Misuzu's monitor, which began to beep quickly. "Wha…?"

The nurse jumped up, quickly striding over and gently pushing Yukito out of the way. As soon as he let go of her hand, Misuzu's heartbeat soon faded back to the regular 'beep…beep' of sleep. The nurse sighed, looking at him.

"Sit back down," she ordered him, "And talk to her."

"Uh, why?" Yukito asked, seating himself again, making sure to be out of the way.

"Because she responded to your voice." she told him shortly, "Now, speak."

Feeling not unlike a dog, Yukito leaned forward and began to speak in Misuzu's ear.

"Misuzu. Wake up. it's me, Yukito. We need you here. Come on back, sweetheart." he told her; Misuzu's heartbeat began to speed back up and her hand twitched.

"That it, my girl! C'mon!" Haruko cheered from Yukito's side, clenching her fists into the sheets.

"Keep talking to her!" the nurse ordered, and spoke into the receiver, "I'm going to need some help in here!"

"C'mon, be a good girl. Come back, we need you here! I need you. Come back so we can be together. I promise I'll take better care of you! We'll live together, get married and live in Kami, have lots of grandchildren. You can be everyone's favorite grandma' because of your smiles, and I'll be the grumpy old man who no one wants to talk to. But you have to come back for that. Come back." he whispered to her, feeling tears slide down his face as he grasped her hand. Misuzu moaned slightly.

"Keep going! She's almost there!" a doctor exclaimed, entering the room, followed by a couple of nurses. Yukito nodded sharply.

"Misuzu, come back here. Remember your friends Kano and Minagi? They need you as well. The entire town need you; your strength and purity. Your beautiful smiles. You need to come back for your mother, so you can watch over her and make sure that she doesn't drink to much and so you can be her daughter. We all need you. Come back." He trailed off, tears sliding down his face in rivers. "Please…" he whispered brokenly. Next to him, Haruko sobbed.

"I just got you back," she told her daughter, "I'm not about to loose you again!" Misuzu's heartbeat suddenly slowed back down and everyone in the room took in a deep breath, falling silent.

Yukito clung to her hand, watching with wide eyes as the doctor leaned over. Suddenly, he jerked his hand away, shock on his face.

"W-what?! What is it?!" Haruko yelped, fear on her face.

"Sh-she…" the doctor whispered. Haruko, fearing the worst, fell on her daughter, sobbing.

"Please! Misuzu, honey!" Yukito took in a breath, clinging to her hand.

Come on, he pleaded, Kanna, if you can hear me, give her back! Suddenly, before he could react, the face of a woman appeared in his mind's eye.

"She is your's, Yukito. She is coming. Thank you…for setting both me and Ryuuga free." she whispered, and the vision disappeared.

Yukito jerked back into the real world, which was alive with the doctor's shouts and movements. Yukito looked at Misuzu, who began to twitch. Suddenly, her hand closed around his and her blue eyes opened, looking at him with adoration.

"Yu…Yukito." she whispered. A smile erupted on his face and he pulled her closer, hugging her to his chest.

"You're back. Oh, Misuzu…you're back."

* * *

I do plan on making a sequal, which will be a lot more...humorus. Oh no, humor from the crazy lady. Everybody, run and hide! Actually, i thought of the sequal first, but I just can't start with...that. Everyone would be confused, so this...depressing thing was born. I hope i didn't mangle the story, nor Yukito's personality beyond recogniton...And Haruko's for that matter. Misuzu only had one line, so I'm not to worried about her.

Cackled Poor Yukito and Misuzu. They don't know what I have in store for them! MWAHAHA! I'm obviously quite tired right now. Sorry.


End file.
